Stupid With Love
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Pidge doesn't know how to deal with boys. She's been taught coding and engineering, not flirting and... more flirting... see! Pidge was totally unprepared. Secret Santa fic. Rated T for a bit of swearing. Set before Season 8 because I had planned everything before hand.
1. Feelings

Pidge had always had a crush on Lance.

She remembers when it started.

Shortly after she had revealed that she was a girl, and after the events with the Balmera, the two paladins hit it off.

Their main source of bonding? Hunk's crush on Shay.

The two had sat up for hours, with their heads low, discussing the best ways to matchmake.

Their work was for nought. Shay didn't have any communication devices, and Hunk was busy with Paladin duties.

But when Lance ruffled her hair and bid her goodnight, it hit her.

Oh.

Oh no.

She _liked_ him.

The girl had never been brought up with how to act around guys. She was more focused on coding and engineering.

She was a Paladin of Voltron! She had to find her family! She had no time for this!

So, she did what she did best. She threw herself into her work.

She refused to come out of the hanger for days. If she was lucky, these… _feelings_ would go away on their own.

But they didn't. They only grew stronger.

Lance would come and check on the busy girl, who wouldn't spare him a word. But he would sit down next to her, holding a plate of Hunk's food, and would nudge her to eat because "while you should stop this, you need to eat if you want to continue."

And the thought that Lance _cared_ about her made her flush.

So, the Green Paladin decided to come out of her slump, mumbling something to the others about a really fascinating project.

Pidge regretted tormenting Hunk all of those days because when they were alone, he would wink at her and say Lance, and she would become a stumbling, blushing mess.

But these feelings will pass, once she saw how stupid Lance was, and how much of a flirt he was. He wouldn't waste time on someone like her.

But her jealousy still flared up whenever she saw the Blue Paladin flirting. And asking about Allura with a puppy dog face. So hopelessly in love.

And her disgust flared up whenever she saw herself in the mirror. Wondering why she couldn't be more. Why she couldn't fill his needs and make him want her. Why she couldn't be taller, and curvier and just more.

But she had a mission to find her family. And nothing was going to make her forget that. She didn't have time to worry about some dumb boy.

So, she stayed silent. She let Lance have his fun.

Why should their friendship fade, just because she had this stupid curse? She would comfort him when he was sad, or heartbroken or homesick, and he would do the same for her.

It was a nice dynamic.

One that changed once they got the game system.

The two would stay up all night, laughing with each other and fighting with each other. Much like before, but it felt more intimate.

Waking up leaned against him after a late night of gaming wasn't uncommon. And he would always whisper jokes about the game to her, making her crack up laughing in the middle of serious meetings.

But everything changed when Shiro left.

Lance was dealing with switching lions, and Pidge was desperately trying to find answers.

She came up here to find her family. She would be damned if she lost her friend-family too.

So, their game sessions ceased.

When the girl was forced to sleep, she was still kept awake. Thinking about Lance. Wishing the two could figure out their issues and continue with their game.

She would never admit it, but she missed waking up to his shoulder.

* * *

Seeing Lance pine after Allura hurt.

She was so obviously crushing on Lotor, and Lotor obviously returned those feelings.

Lance was setting himself up for heartbreak.

There was another girl on board! That's right! It was her! Pidge Holt!

But it didn't matter, because Pidge was over him. She didn't have feelings for the boy.

"I don't!" Pidge insisted to Hunk when their argument over double modulating got too intense.

Hunk hummed in response, not taking his eyes off of his work, "Yeah yeah, I believe you,"

"He said, you know, like a liar," Pidge said, mimicking the meme.

"You got me there," Hunk shrugged. Pidge stuttered, before deciding there was no way she was going to win.

"He's just so…" Pidge trailed off.

"Handsome? Flirty? Kind?" Hunk offered.

"Stupid!" Pidge whined.

"Yes, that's exactly how to win someone over. Call them stupid," Hunk said, rolling his eyes.

"Allura definitely isn't interested, but he keeps pining over her anyway," Pidge said, "And before you say anything, I know it's hypocritical,"

Hunk stayed silent, knowing just to let Pidge talk.

"Feelings are hard," Pidge groaned.


	2. Confession

The two sat, side by side, laughing and pointing out their enemies.

It was just like old times. Before Shiro died.

Pidge realised that she had probably been ignoring the poor boy.

Starting from that moment on, she was going to change that.

* * *

Pidge woke up with a gasp, hands clutching her neck to protect it from dream Zethrid and Ezor.

She sat for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe.

Finally, the girl's harsh breathing evened out.

She thought about going back to sleep, but that seemed like the last thing she wanted to do. Every time she closed her eyes, she could swear she was still there.

So, with shaking legs, she set towards the kitchen outside the Paladins' rooms, planning on making some tea, or some hot chocolate.

On the way, the green paladin walked past Lance's room. The door was wide open.

"I just want to check on him," Pidge thought to herself, pausing before she walked past his door.

She looked in. Lance was on his side, facing away from the door. So, he probably wasn't wearing his face mask tonight.

She sighed softly. He was safe. She didn't know why that made her heart feel lighter, so she decided not to question it and continue walking. Until Lance spoke.

"Pidge?" Lance mumbled, the name slurred from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me," Pidge huffed, "how'd you guess?"

"Footsteps..." Lance decided not to elaborate more than that.

There was silence. Pidge fidgeted with the edge of her pyjama top hem.

Lance turned over, facing the door, and scooting back, "Join me," He said. Pidge prayed that the boy couldn't see her flushed cheeks but didn't see the harm in joining him.

She climbed into bed, facing him. She could smell his minty fresh breath. Her breath was probably horrible, but Lance was happy enough to draw her closer so it couldn't have been that bad.

The two lay in silence. Pidge almost thought that Lance had fallen asleep.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lance asked, softly. When Pidge didn't respond, he elaborated, "about the nightmare,"

Pidge frowed her eyebrows, "You heard that?"

"I'm a light sleeper when I don't have my headphones in," Lance said.

Pidge was determined to keep her mouth shut, but then she saw the boy's trustful eyes and she couldn't help but give in.

"With Zethrid and Ezor. They were choking me, but you guys were cheering them on, and I couldn't breathe and..." Pidge stopped, tears pricking her eyes. How embarrassing.

She sat up ready to leave when Lance sat up next to her, holding gently onto her arm.

"It's ok," Lance said, "Come sleep with me. I can be the big spoon,"

Pidge snorted a bit at the analogy, but she laid down next to him, and let his arms wrap around her waist.

The two lay in silence, Lance not feeling the need to talk for once.

Pidge wanted to sleep - the nightmares see reoccurring, leaving her sleepless a lot of the nights - but she couldn't.

"It's ok," Lance mumbled into her shoulder, "I'll protect you. I won't let them get to you again,"

And with that reassurance, she fell asleep.

* * *

Pidge woke up to hushed talking.

She could feel that Lance had left because she suddenly had room to move her legs. The girl would deny to her last breath that she didn't miss Lance cuddling her. But she wasn't ready to wake up yet, so she closed her eyes again.

"...finally getting some sleep,"

"I know. Her bags had bags under their eyes,"

That was Lance's voice. While she might have this... crush on him, that was very rude but very true.

"Did you tell her..." that was Hunk.

"No. She wouldn't feel that way about me," Lance sighed. Allura again?

"I don't know dude. Pidge hasn't been looking at any of the other hotshot pilots,"

"And,"

"And, you could have a chance!"

"I don't know," Lance sounded distressed. She wanted to hug him, but oh wait! Apparently, Lance had a crush on _her_ , so she was trying to not freak out.

"Look. The worst Pidge will do is let you down gently,"

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Just trust me," Hunk said, leaving the room.

Pidge opened her eyes again. Lance let out a sigh and turned around, ready to go back to bed, when he spotted Pidge.

"Um... how much did you hear?" Lance asked, his face turned a nice beetroot red.

"Enough to know you have a crush on me," Pidge replied, her own face turning red.

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Lance said, making his way to the door.

"No wait I love you too!" Pidge blurted out, sitting up to stop the boy. Lance stopped. The green paladin gulped, expecting him to go 'Haha! Sike! I never had a crush on you!', but she continued, "I have always loved you since the early days of Voltron,"

Lance moved and sat next to her, "Oh thank god,"

He drew his hand to brush away her curls but hesitated, "Permission to kiss you?"

"Heck yes," Pidge said, grabbing him by the collar and smashing his lips with hers.

Or at least, that was the intention.

The two gripped their heads, having smashed into each other's foreheads.

"Maybe with a little less force this time," Pidge said slyly.

"Agreed," Lance said. He held Pidge by the head as her arms slithered around his waist and finally, their lips met.

* * *

 **[A/N] As you can tell, I can not romance.**


	3. Finale

The 'meet-the-parents' dinner was going horribly.

Matt came down without any pants, her mother had overcooked the lasagne in her worry, and her dad would not stop staring at Lance and insisted that the two sat on opposite ends of the table.

Her mom reigned the conversation, making sure to leave in stories to embarrass the green paladin. Matt was all too eager to chime in. Lance, being the perfect boyfriend, politely laughed and added to `the conversation.

Her father sat at the end of the table, as stern as she had ever seen him.

"Katie has always been a night owl. She would always be difficult to put to bed, even when she was little," Colleen said, fondly.

"Didn't she once stay up all night calculating the weight of iron vs bronze longsword. And then tried to find the best metal to make a longsword out of. And Dad got a call to pick her up from school the next day because she started shouting stuff about swords before passing out?" Matt asked, with an evil grin.

"Really?" Lance guffawed, "that reminds me of that time…"

"No, not that one," Pidge giggled from across the table.

"Pidge had stayed awake a lot longer than she should of, and a planet was asking for help. Before Allura could respond, Pidge called them 'weak little bitches who couldn't tell the difference between an iron longsword and a bronze longsword' and fell asleep on the spot," Lance chuckled, "I was wondering what she was talking about,"

Their laughter was cut short by Sam, slamming his hands on the table.

"That is Mahogany!" Matt cried out, jokingly, but his joke fell on deaf ears.

"Lance, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked.

"Dad," Pidge whined before Lance could get a word in otherwise.

"No. You are far too young to be dating, and Lance has a reputation for flirting. I need to know if this is some fling or not," The engineer said sternly.

"You didn't do this to Matt!" Pidge argued, her voice getting louder.

"Because Matt is an adult and wouldn't do childish things like run off into space!" Sam yelled.

The table was suddenly very quiet. Emotions built up inside of her that she couldn't even identify.

All she could think was how dare he?

How dare he?

"I'm not hungry," She said, pushing the plate away from her and standing up, before fleeing the room with as much composure as she should muster.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't let that deter her. She reached the room and promptly kicked the bedside table in anger, before letting the tears flow.

Before she had much time to wallow in self-pity, she was scooping into someone's arms.

She buried her face in the crook in the neck, realising it was Lance.

The blue paladin started to thread his fingers in her hair.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, "I'm ruining everything,"

"We can have a second meet the parents. It'll be fine," Lance kissed the top of her forehead.

"I got all dressed up and everything," she said. Lance chuckled a bit. The girl was wearing a flowy green dress, with a white band around the waist, with white kitten heels. Lance was wearing a white and blue checked collared shirt with nice black pants and boots.

A crash ruined their moment. The two untangled from their embrace and rushed to the window.

There they saw

"A Galra ship," Pidge gasped.

"We have to get to our lions," Lance said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

The two ran down the stairs. They could hear the screams of civilian, both alien and human as lasers fired from outside.

Faintly, the green paladin could hear Matt telling her mother to get to safety.

The two continued out the door and towards where they had parked their lions.

A familiar evil laugh rang throughout the city.

Sendak.

They got to their lions and Pidge was about to go up to Green when a hand caught hers.

She looked back and saw Lance's heartbroken face. And that's when it hit her.

They could both die.

Lance's hand trailed to her face. She nodded slightly and let their lips meet.

They could hear civilians screaming, but this might be the last time they kiss each other. The last time they ever hear from each other.

They pull back, their cheeks flushed red.

"I'll see you…" Pidge trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Er yeah. I'll see you too," Lance forced a smile. And they both ran off into their lions.

* * *

 **[A/N] Now before you yell at me, just read.**

 **I'm happy to do a little end chapter where we know what happens. But I won't unless I get enough reviews. And** by **enough reviews, I mean like two.**

 **But if people want it to stay as an ambiguous ending, I'll leave it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! This was a Secret Santa fic for Minty._.Jade.**

 **I had fun writing this. I don't normally do romance, no matter how much read it, and it was a fun challenge.**


End file.
